<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Home by Motaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825133">I'm Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motaku/pseuds/Motaku'>Motaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family, Home, Other, Sadness, sad tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motaku/pseuds/Motaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki never really had someone to call his own. Until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anne-Sophie+de+Grantaine">Anne-Sophie de Grantaine</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhi/gifts">haruhi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>     Tamiki was alone for as long as he could remember. He was always in the dark.  No matter how much he faked smiled he knew that he would never get her back.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>For all of his life, Tamaki could only see in black and white. He smiled for the camera. He played the part. Tamiki wondered when the smile became real. Was it when Haruhi showed up? No, It was long before she showed up. It was when he opened the club. For some reason whenever Tamiki entered the host club he was filled with happy feelings in and out out and it was hard not to smile. </p><hr/><p>Tamaki liked commoner houses. Tamaki's house had proper heating but for some reason it always was cold. There Tamiki was an empty shell. A doll held by the ill of his father. But for some reason at commoner houses were small but they still were <em>warm.</em> Whenever he was at Haruhi's house it just felt <em>right</em>. Tamaki's house was a bragging right. A home in name only. But Haruhi's house was a <em>home.</em></p><hr/><p>That's why Tamaki has never had a place of love before. A home. Not until the host club. There Tamaki was free to be himself. At The Host Club, he was home. Mom I'm home!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Did you like it? Got any requests for one-shots comment below.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>